Fiery Eyes
by An Amateur Supervillain
Summary: Daniel is an ordinary 19-year-old teenager - his college? Not so ordinary. His bully? ...Even less so. Though, is she really all THAT bad? I mean, she IS a dragon...but beneath her scaly exterior, a young woman is calling out for someone to call a friend. Perhaps Daniel could heed that call. Pokémorph fic. Anthro!Fem!Garchomp X M!Human.
**Salutations, ladies and gentlemen! 'Tis I, An Amateur Supervillain, returning from yet another long-ass break! My utmost apologies, folks. I haven't been able to work on Of Feathers and Fazbears recently, but I promise you all that it isn't cancelled! It's still my goal to finish it. Trust me, I most certainly will finish it once life relents with the pummelling of my face into the dirt.**

 **This is a new project I have wanted to do for a while! My first time writing an M-rated fic, too. Though, if you're looking for a quick little 'get up and go', if you know what I mean, this is not for you. There will be a LOT of buildup before anything actually M-rated happens. 'Till then, the rating is for the bad-bad naughty words. :P**

 **Not enough anthro Pokémon X human fics out there, IMO. I'm here to change that. Enjoy!**

Daniel was a perfectly ordinary boy, living a perfectly ordinary life around perfectly ordinary citizens of his beloved home town.

At least, that's what he'd have liked to think. In reality, the boy was far from living in a perfectly ordinary manner - if only due to his substantially less-than-ordinary college. Indeed, Daniel lived in the Sinnoh region. For many this would not be considered particularly odd, of course; however, it was not necessarily him that made his situation particularly abnormal.

Rather, it was the denizens of the specific town in Sinnoh he resided in that made things...interesting, to say the least.

Daniel lived in Flowercliff town, an exceedingly inconspicuous place that's been marked off of all modern maps of Sinnoh - or the entirety of Pokemon World, in fact. The reasoning for this was due to its ethically unjust implications to any that visited it. Many tourists had been known to leave the town either shocked or disturbed - or both - prior to its removal from the map.

This was because Flowercliff was one of the few Pokémorph-populated towns left in Sinnoh.

For those not 'in the know', as it were, Pokémorphs are a distinct and unique type of Pokémon breed; it's treated as a severe physical condition by most hospitals, considering it a disability.

Pokémorphs were the result of interspecies copulation between a human being and a Pokémon. Many would argue the sheer impossibility of such a 'farfetch'd' notion, bringing up the genetic differences between Pokémon of any type and humans. They would do this due to many regions' educational systems completely shunning the many reasons for compatibility shared between the two species.

Many Pokémon in the Human-Like egg group are especially susceptible to interspecies breeding; approximately 96% of their genetic makeup is almost identical to that of a human being. However, such matters are not just limited to humanoid Pokémon; many canine-esque Pocket Monsters, such as Mightyena or Houndoom, share alarming amounts of similar DNA to that of a Pangoro or Mienshao, both creatures also being very compatible with humans.

Indeed, the rabbit hole continues downwards from there. Some Pokémorphs have been known to leave even the world's best scientists scratching their heads at the possibility of such a being.

Many of these intriguing entities have been known to be incredibly humanoid in body shape and posture, most even sporting uncannily human hands and feet. However, in very rare instances the 'Morph will have been born more beast than man. These ones are startlingly powerful - even moreso than regular Pokémorphs, who (rather alarmingly) are perfectly capable of using the attacks learnt by their species of origin. This subspecies of Pokémorph, the 'Beastmorph', usually tower over their peers and sport a drastically accelerated healing factor, as well as usually being unnaturally bulky and muscular. Reasons for such an occurrence are, as of yet, unknown.

Nonetheless, Daniel's situation was made particularly interesting as a result of him being one of the only human beings in town - besides his mother, father, and a select few other townsfolk.

He was alone.

Walking into campus, Daniel winced as he almost immediately felt the dozens of pairs of eyes landing on him. Whilst Flowercliff was not a highly-populated town by any means, being no match for those residing in places like Kanto's Lumierre City, it still had a population in the high hundreds. Many of this populace happened to be teenage Pokémorphs, unable to travel anywhere else for education lest they face judgement and disdain.

Thus, almost all of them enrolled in Daniel's college, FlowerMorph College.

The 19 year old freshman inwardly groaned, staring daggers at the ground in front of him as he attempted to awkwardly shuffle his way from the break area into the main building. The school day hadn't begun yet, but he was utterly desperate to escape the burning stares of his peers.

He'd looked up for but a moment once, and had immediately caught sight of a Vaporeon 'Morph staring directly at him. The gleaming all-black eyes the young woman had sported sent cold chills up his spine, even when he merely thought of them. He was adamant to avoid making such a mistake twice.

So adamant, in fact, that he hadn't even noticed the long scaly shark tail unfurling right in front of his feet until it was too late.

Daniel's trainers collided with the rough appendage, his body following thereafter with a startled yelp. The owner of the tail hadn't even flinched at the contact; almost as if they had been anticipating it.

Suddenly, all eyes were on the tiny little human boy. Snickers and giggling surrounded him, and as he looked up, Daniel found himself once again staring into the void-like eyes of that same Vaporeon girl.

The chill crept up him once again, and he twitched slightly as a result. The odd movement only served to fuel the students around him's laughter evermore.

He wanted the ground to consume him.

Of course, it didn't.

However, a voice soon overlapped all of the others - a voice that was both intimidating and snide. Primal, yet conceited. It was laughing, too; though it was not real, genuine laughter. It was fake laughter, the owner of the voice simply repeating the onomatopoeic word 'ha' over and over again, adding emphasis to each 'h'. The voice caused all others to fall silent almost immediately.

Daniel got his head out of the clouds, glancing behind him at where the tail that tripped him up had been.

He caught sight of it again - except this time it was writhing around impatiently, like a snake.

It was also attached to a Garchomp woman.

She wore a white tank top, the colour contrasting with her bright red stomach. Her blue jeans were torn and ripped, though the tears did not look as though they had been there when she'd bought them. She had likely torn them herself. Daniel quickly saw how she'd have gone about such a task, cautiously eyeing the dangerously large claws that substituted for fingernails. The shark fins on her wrists and back added to her generally serrated and imposing appearance.

Her head was no different to a regular Garchomp's, save for being slightly sleeker in shape and being downsized to a more human scale. Speaking of which, her blue scales shimmered in the sunlight. Black combat boots plodded to an abrupt stop right next to Daniel's head, his pale skin becoming even paler as he realised just how tall the lady was. She looked around seven feet, easily.

She crouched down next to him, silver dogtags dangling from her neck and almost jabbing him in the eye. One of these tags had the word 'GRACE' carved into it roughly and haphazardly. The letters were jagged and untidy. Daniel presumed that was her name.

As her yellow eyes sized him up, her tongue piercing barely visible in her grinning maw full of knife-like teeth, Daniel decided that she most certainly didn't seem like a Grace. More like a...'Kronk', or a 'Krunch'. Something with a K in it.

"Yo." She said simply, her voice sounding both delicate and gruff beyond belief. Daniel brushed aside his apprehensiveness, deciding that she may not be as bad as he'd thought she'd be, and moved to reply. However, before he could, the Garchomp girl spoke again.

"Name's Grace."

Ah, at least he'd been right about that.

"You're the freshie, right?"

"U-Uh, yeah. Why?" Daniel reluctantly replied, taking the three-second silence that followed the question as time he ought to use answering it.

Grace's grin, somehow, grew even wider. Daniel began seeing where those Pokémon professors claiming that Garchomps and Sharpedos were related to one another were coming from.

She gently gripped his shoulder, urging him to prop himself up on his elbows with his back to the grimy floor beneath him.

"'Cuz I'm feeling peckish. Got any money on you? I feel like buying something to chow down on." Grace asked, her smug smile growing steadily larger with every word.

Taken aback by the up-front request, Daniel told the truth out of reflexive action, "N-No..." before uncertainly watching as Grace's cheeks threatened to tear from the size of her Cheshire grin. Feeling slightly afraid, Daniel almost immediately regretted asking his next question.

"W-Why can't you...j-just pay for food w-with your _own_ money?"

The gasps and surprised exclamations of "Oh, shit!" from the various Pokémorphs around him told him he shouldn't have asked that. Staring into Grace's cat-like yellow eyes, he watched in horror as her pupil dilated before becoming slit-shaped, like that of a lizard's.

Grace chuckled, her expression suddenly becoming much more sinister as her eyes darkened. Her nostrils flared, and she bore her dagger teeth.

"Oh, did I forget to mention...?"

Daniel's confused face changed into one of fear as her pupils expanded to take up her entire eye, staring him down with colourless orbs. Her grip on his shoulder tightened dramatically, her claws digging into it painfully.

"I'm the college bully."


End file.
